DXW Great American Chaos 2019
Card The Great War Match; If Team Adam wins, Adam Oliver gets his rematch for the World Heavyweight Title at SummerBash in a 6-Sides of Hell Match! The Masters of Society (DXW World Heavyweight Champion Maximillion Pegasus, Nobuyuki Sugou, HIM, & Black Ace) vs. Team Oliver (Adam Oliver, Peter Pan, Akira "AK-47" Kenshin, & Ace Walker) DXW International Women's Championship Lady Dominator © vs. Sakura Hagiwara DXW International Championship Jimmy Havoc © vs. HIM DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship Shantae & Risky Boots © vs. The Mistresses of Society (Shego & Demencia) DXW Social Network Championship Tiger Mask W © vs. Chrom DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) The Gorgeous Dice Players ("The Breeze" Tyler Mattias Clement & Duke Devlin) vs. Tsukune Aono & Jason Walker w/Kenny Rodriguez DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Brock & Olivia © vs. Night Raid (Lubbock & Akame) Preshow Jade Storm vs. Zeena GreatAmericanChaos2K19Preshow.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19DXWMixedTagTeamChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19GorgeousDicePlayersvJasonWalkerTsukune.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19DXWWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaos2K19MastersofScietyvTeamOliver.jpg Results *1. After the match while Brock & Olivia walk out in a huff, the rest of Night Raid (General Esdeath, Tatsumi, & Wave) arrives at the ring and celebrates with Lubbock & Akame. *5. After the match, Shego & Demencia try to jump on Shantae & Risty Boots from behind but the lights went out and the lights are still out as a certain famous song from last year is blaring through the speaker system in the darkness. The lights went back on and a hooded & masked being appears in the ring as the two teams are wondering who his person in the ring. The said person then walk to Shantae & Risky Boots then put his mask down as Shantae gasped and put her hands on her face as Risty Boots is hooping and yelling as Shego & Demencia is wondering of what the hell is going on. The unmasked being turns around and looks at Shego & Demencia as Shego looks like she has seen a ghost as Demencia had a WTF look on her face. The unmasked person put his mask back on and start wailing on both Shego & Demencia as he hit a double clothesline on both of them. The masked person continues his attack on Shego & Demencia as he hit a Yes! Kick on Demencia and a Punt Kick on Shego as Shego look like she hading a seizure. The masked person goes out of the ring and gets not one but two light tubes from under the ring. Then the masked person got back in the ring as he got Demencia on his shoulders and hit GTS on both of his knees. He then dragged Demencia to one of the corners and put her in a sitting position. He then put the light tubes in front of Demencia, goes to the other of the ring. Before he does something dangerous to Demencia, he points two finger guns to Demencia as he says "Nobuyuki Sugou, this one is for you!!!!! BANG!" He then hits a Running Cannonball onto the light tubes thus shattering the tubes onto Demencia. The masked person stands on as Demenica shouting in pain as the camera shows that some of the glass from the light tubes are in her face. The masked person smirks at his work than heads to the bell keeper table to grab the DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship belts. The masked person came back in the ring with the belts as he gives the belts to the rightful owners. He then put his mask down and kiss both Shantae & Risky Boots' right hands then put his mask back on. He then heads backstage as Shantae & Risky Boots celebrates as they raise the belts high as the crowd gave them a thunderous ovation. The EMTs enter the ring and stretch both Shego & Demencia to a nearby hospital. *6. Havoc goes for Acid Rainmaker, but HIM counters and hits him with Demon Claw followed by The Devil's Stomp to as he tries to make a pinfall victory. But the lights went out again and then a certain theme was playing again. The lights went back on and the same masked & hooded person from earlier is back as HIM as shouting to him but the masked person put his mask down as HIM can't believe that he is here as HIM shouts "YOU!!" The unmasked person smirked at HIM and hit a hellacious spear on HIM as HIM is holding on his stomach like Goldberg spearing The Rock back in 2003. The unmasked person lifts HIM and hits a Rock Bottom in the middle of the ring. And that same person lifts HIM again and hits a Dead Valley Driver into a Modified Tombstone Driver. The unmasked person then drags Jimmy Havoc on top of HIM as the masked person shouts to the referee Mike Chioda to make the pinfall and Chioda does the pinfall as the unmasked person celebrates of the result. After the match, the unmasked person picks Jimmy Havoc up as the referee Mike Chioda gives Havoc the DXW International Championship belt. Havoc then sees the masked person without the mask as Havoc is way happy of who this person and about to say his name but the unmasked person mouths to Havoc "Not now, but I will show the world of who I am later tonight." Havoc agreed with the person's words as the unmasked person put his mask back on as both Havoc and the masked person celebrates in the ring together as HIM is out cold. *7. During one part of the match, Lord Dominator goes for Melted Heart, but Sakura sidesteps out of the way as Lord Dominator accidentally hits the referee Jessika Carr with Melted Heart and Sakura goes for Ice Cream Somersault, but Lord Dominator counters as she hits Sakura with #1 Leaderboard. All women are down while Lord Dominator gives a signal until the crowd boos as Zeena & Contessa of The Mistresses of Society arrives at the ring until The JFC (Jade Storm, Shantae, & Risky Boots) come out from under the ring and attacks them out of the ringside. Back in the ring, Mira Fallegeros rushes from the crowd to the ring and hits Sakura with The Coven's Vampire Bite until the crowd explodes as Lisa rushes to the ring and hits Mira with Johto Charge. Lord Dominator goes for #1 Leaderboard, but Lisa counters and hits her with Johto Kick and walks out of the ring. Sakura gets up and hits Lord Dominator with Ice Cream Somersault followed by Sweet Dreams. Mira gets up and Sakura hits her out of the ring with Sakura's Special. As the referee Jessika Carr gets up, Sakura locks Lord Dominator up with Ice Cream Scoop to make her pass out and the crowd cheers wildly. After the match, Lisa & The JFC come back into the ring and celebrates with Sakura Hagiwara. Mira helps an unconscious Lord Dominator out of the ring. *8. During the match, Black Ace hits Ace Walker with Chokeslam. Black Ace goes for another Chokeslam, but Jason Walker rushes to the ring and hits Black Ace with Spear to save his father. Ace & Jason Walker hits Black Ace with a double chokeslam through the announce table then Jason walks out. Later in the match, Peter Pan goes for Neverland Dream, but HIM counters and hits Peter Pan with Demon Claw until Jimmy Havoc rushes to the ring and starts assaulting HIM with a kendo stick and hits him with Acid Rainmaker with a kendo stick in hand. Havoc then walks out as he gives out a finger gun to the Masters of Society for an unexplained reason. After the match as The Masters of Society retreats in a painful huff, Team Oliver celebrates in the ring until the lights went out. But the lights came back on as Team Oliver is wondering what is going on here. Then The Masters of Society came back out as Pegasus is shouting what's the hell is going on here until the lights went out again and a mysterious voice said "Masters & Mistresses of Society...war has begun and the war between you and your little band of cutthroats and...me...is...starting...RIGHT...NOW!!" Then a certain theme from earlier play for a third time in one night as the lights went back on and nothing happens until a bloody Shere Khan crawling to the stage as the crowd is chanting "HOLY SHIT" throughout the entire arena. Then the masked person came out with a kendo stick and sees the Masters of Society as he points the kendo stick at them as Pegasus is fuming mad right now. Then the masked person nailing the kendo stick on Shere Khan's back multiple times and hit a White Russian Leg Sweep on Shere Khan. He then picks Shere Khan up and hits that Death Valley Driver into a Modified Tombstone Driver to Shere Khan onto the stage. Then the masked person stares at Pegasus & the Masters of Society until he puts his mask down and puts his hood as he revealed as former FZW World Champion MATT KYLE FORMALLY AS KYLE4000!!! The crowd is going freaking crazy for the Ultimate Rebel as Team Oliver can't believe of Matt Kyle of all people is here in DXW! Oliver is going livid in a good way, Peter Pan is raising his fist and shouting Bangarang for Matt "freaking" Kyle as Kyle does the same thing for Peter Pan as both Kenshin & Ace Walker are totally speechless of what going on here as Pegasus & the Masters of Society are showing different signs of emotion on their faces. Black Ace is showing a face of sheer anger & hate, Nobuyuki is in complete and utter fear for Kyle's power, HIM is having a tantrum fit, and Pegasus is shouting mad and saying some kind of trash talk as Kyle is staring down at the Masters of Society until he shows the finger gun in front of his face then points the finger gun to the Masters of Society until he shouts 'BANG' to them as he points the finger gun to the Masters of Society as Pegasus is still fuming of what happens as the Ultimate Rebel has arrived in DXW and declared war on the Masters of Society to close the show. Miscellaneous *At the locker room, The Masters of Society (DXW World Heavyweight Champion Maximillion Pegasus, Nobuyuki Sugou, HIM, & Black Ace) are planning to destroy Team Oliver after Pegasus plans HIM to beat Jimmy Havoc later tonight. Plus, Shere Khan from TaleSpin arrives with a chorus of boos as Pegasus is planning Khan to assault Adam Oliver after the match. But as the Masters of Society & Shere Khan are planning their master plan in their locker room, a mysterious shadow was eavesdropping their master plan outside of the locker room until he hears enough and heads out. *At the parking lot, Team Oliver (Adam Oliver, Peter Pan, Akira "AK-47" Kenshin, & Ace Walker) are figuring out a plan to take down The Masters of Society. *Backstage, General Esdeath is proud of Lubbock & Akame winning the DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship from Brock & Olivia at the preshow. General Esdeath then announces to Lubbock & Akame that she been told by General Managers Adam Blampied & Rudi Wilson that on the next Unleashed, they're gonna have a mini tournament to get a shot at your titles at SummerBash Pre-Show. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019